Wally's Babysitting Fun
by Abby254
Summary: Wally has plan for Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla. But.. What is it?
1. Wally's Plan

It was a rainy day on the Mobius. Tails and his cousin Wally and their friends, Amy, Cream and Vanilla were staying at Wally's house while the storm was passing by. Wally was finishing fixing up a room. He had a fun plan in store for his little cousin and his friends. After he got finished, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He walked downstairs and into his kitchen and opened one of the drawers. And pulled out a golden chain watch. Then, he walked over to the living room. He saw Tails, Cream, Amy, and Vanilla watching TV and walked over to Cream and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him and nodded and walked behind him.

Then, he walked in front of the TV with a sly smirk on his face. "Now, I want you 3 to look at my golden watch that I made." Wally said as he showed it to his friends. "That's really cool, Wally." Tails said with a smile. "What time does it say, Wally?" Amy asked. Wally chuckled. "Heh, heh. Well, you 3 tell me, Amy." Wally responded as he held the end of the chain.

The watch was swinging side to side. Tails, Amy and Vanilla's eyes followed the watch then, their eyes were swirling around, indicating that the watch was working. "Are they okay, Wally?" Cream asked as she walked over to her hypnotized mother and waved her hand in front of her. "Yeah. Come on, guys. Follow me." Wally said to the 3 hypnotized mobians. "Yes, Wally." All 3 of them said and they follow him upstairs.

Cream was following behind them. They reach the room where Wally was finished fixing up. Cream's eyes widen. "Is this... A nursery room?" Cream asked. Wally nodded. "Now Tails, I want to get on the changing table, please." Wally asked. Tails obeyed him and got onto the table. Wally grabbed some diapers and placed one on Tails.

Then, he grabbed a blue onesie and put on him and wrapped a blue baby bonnet on his head and made sure his ears were sticking out of it. He placed blue booties on his feet and placed a blue pacifier in his mouth. He did the same to Amy and Vanilla except instead of bonnets, they were wearing bows and they were wearing pink instead of blue.

After awhile, Tails and Amy were sleeping on the couch and Cream was sitting on the ground holding her sleeping mother. Wally admire how strong Cream was. "How long will they still hypnotized, Wally?" Cream asked. "Oh. Well, in that case.." Wally responded and snapped his fingers. All 3 mobians snapped out of their trance.

Their eyes widen when they saw their new clothes. "Oh my word! What happened to us?!" Vanilla asked with a shocked voice. Then, she noticed that Cream was holding her like a baby. Cream looked at her mother with a nervous smile. "H-Hello, mother. Have a nice nap?" Cream asked. Tails and Amy noticed that they were dressed up like babies too.

"Wally! What did you do to us?!" Amy asked with an anger voice. Wally gave Amy a smirk Wally "Awww! What's wrong, Amy? You hungry?" Wally asked making Amy blush. Amy knew why Wally was talking to her like that. "No! I'm not hung-!" Amy was cut off by a growling sound. She blushed again when the growl came back which was her stomach. Vanilla and Tails blushed too. Their stomachs were growling as well.

Wally and Cream giggled at this and walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later, they came back with food they prepared. Wally giggled at what he is about to do. He started with Amy first. "Okay, Amy. Close your eyes and opened wide." Wally said. Amy did that as she was suspicious of Wally is about to do. Wally grabbed a bottle of milk and placed it in Amy's mouth.

Amy began sucking on it for a minute then her eyes widen. She pushed Wally and spit out the milk. "UGHH! What on Mobius are you doing?!" Amy exclaimed. Wally giggled. "Feeding you. That's what I'm doing." Wally responded. Amy looked at Wally with a confused look. "Well, are you going to let me feed you or are you going to starve yourself?" Wally asked.

Amy let out a little pout. "I'll get me something else to eat." Amy said and walked to the kitchen. She try to get the fridge but, Wally smacked Amy's hand. "Ow! What was that for?" Amy asked Wally with a little bit of tears forming in her eyes. "Uh-uh. Babies don't touch the fridge or get their own food either." Wally responded.

Amy looked at Wally with wide eyes. Wally smiled and picked up Amy and walked back to the living room where Cream was bottle feeding Vanilla who had her eyes closed while sucking on the bottle and Cheese was bottle feeding Tails. "See? Tails and Vanilla are getting bottle fed. So, it's your turn, Amy." Wally said. He stook the bottle in Amy's mouth.

Amy began sucking on it slowly. She felt... Very relaxed. Her eyes closed slowly as she was drinking the milk. Wally smiled at this and kept watching Amy drink the bottle. When Amy was done, Wally took the bottle out of her mouth and he placed her on his shoulder and began to pat her back. Amy didn't like the way Wally was treating her. She opened her mouth but, she didn't let words out. She let a big burp out instead.

Wally chuckled at this. "Wow! That was a big one, Amy." Wally said. But, all Amy did was blushed and pouted. Wally noticed Amy's look. "Aww! Don't be like that, Amy! Hmm... I think someone needs her nap." Wally said as he picked Amy up and cradle her. "Uh.. I'm fine, Wally! I don't need a *yawn* nap." Amy said as she let out a big yawn.

Wally wasn't convinced about that at all. He took Amy to his room and he closed the door behind him. He sat in his rocking chair and was trying to rock Amy to sleep. Even though Amy didn't like this one bit, she felt her eyes getting heavy. She looked at Wally with sleepy eyes and finally closed them. Wally stopped rocking and just watched Amy sleep. He couldn't help how adorable Amy was when she was sleeping.

Amy rested her head on his shoulder and while she was sleeping, and not noticing, she stook her thumb in her mouth and began sucking on it slowly. Wally giggled softly and slowly got back up and walked out of the room with the sleeping Amy. He walked downstairs and his eyes widen. He saw Sonic sitting on the couch with a camera in his hands.

Sonic saw Wally and smiled. "Hey, Wally! Awww! Looks like someone is having her nap!" Sonic said referring to Amy. Wally smiled as he watched Amy sleeping soundly. "Yeah. She is, Sonic. Hey, what's the camera for?" Wally asked pointing at the camera. "When Cream called and told me what your both doing, I had to bring it." Sonic responded.

"Hey, can I hold Amy, please?" Sonic asked. Wally nodded and gave Amy to Sonic. Then, Wally noticed that Vanilla was laying down on the couch with Cream on the other side of Vanilla. Seeing Cream asleep gave Wally an idea. He picked Cream up and grabbed a pink pacifier and placed it in Cream's mouth. She sucked on the paci slowly.

Hey, Sonic! Get a picture of this and quickly, please! " Wally asked. Sonic nodded and took a quick picture of Cream sucking on the pacifier. Cream's eyes opened half way and she looked up at Wally, not aware of the pacifier in her mouth. Wally and Sonic giggled. Wally walked towards the kitchen with Cream in one arm. He can tell Cream was half asleep still. Cause, she's still not aware of what Wally's about to do.

Wally warmed up a baby bottle. "Wally?" Cream asked. "Yes, Cream?" Wally asked. "Can I have a baba please?" She asked. Wally giggled. "Sure. Here you go." Wally responded as he popped the bottle into Cream's mouth. Wally couldn't wait to dress Cream up later. But for right now, he smiled as Cream was sucking on the bottle of milk. Once she was finished, Wally placed Cream on his shoulder and patted her back.

A few minutes later, Cream let out a big burp. She fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth. Wally smiled at this as he remembered Amy sleeping like this earlier. Then, Wally felt something wet running down his blue fur and his eyes widen.


	2. Babying

Wally felt something wet and warm, sliding down his fur and it came from Cream too. He walked upstairs to the nursery room and closed the door behind him. He placed the sleeping 6 year old on the changing table and grabbed baby powder and a clean diaper. He removed her wet clothes and put the powder on first, then the diaper, then put on a pink heart onsie on Cream.

She slept through the whole thing with her thumb in her mouth still and she was holding her ear in her sleep. After that, Wally picked her up and walked out of the nursery room and walked downstairs to the living room. The other 3 were awake. Amy had tears in her eyes from the embarrassment. Sonic was still holding her and she was still dressed like a baby.

Vanilla noticed Wally holding her now babied daughter. Wally saw Vanilla's expression and got nervous. "Wally? Why is Cream dressed up like a baby, too?" Vanilla asked. "Well, she kinda had a little accident. So, I put on a diaper at first then, I decided to put her in this cute onesie." Wally responded nervously. All Vanilla did was give him a slight blush. He looked at her with a puzzled look then, he walked over to her.

Vanilla looked at Wally with nervous eyes and blushed even harder. Then, Wally smelled something and gave Vanilla a sly smile. He gently gave Cream to Tails and picked Vanilla up and walked upstairs to the nursery room. Since she was a little big to fit on the table, Wally put Vanilla down on the ground. He went to grab a diaper and baby wipes. Vanilla just blushed at this.

While he was changing her, a question popped in her head. "Why did you dress us like babies for?" Vanilla asked. "Well, I just thought it would be nice to be a parent for a change. But, I'm too young to have kids, so, I decided to treat y'all like babies." Wally responded. Vanilla gasped this. She didn't realized how Wally wanted to be a parent.

"To be honest... I think you'll make a really good parent." Vanilla said with a smile. Wally blushed a little. "You really think so, Vanilla?" Wally asked. Vanilla nodded. "So... Dada, cwan I have a baba, pwease?" Vanilla asked with a babyish accent. Wally giggled a little and nodded. When he got done changing her. He picked her up and took her downstairs. But, after he got to the 3rd step...

*Crash!* He rushed downstairs trying to be careful with Vanilla who was a little frightened by the sound. When they got downstairs, Wally saw Amy chasing Sonic with her Piko Piko hammer. The 2 hedgehogs kept knocking stuff over. Wally saw Tails sitting on the couch holding a now awake, crying Cream. Wally got nervous about this. "What's going on here, Tails? Why is Amy chasing Sonic?" Wally asked.

Cream calmed down a bit and looked up at Wally with big teary eyes. "Well, Sonic was trying to feed her but, she got mad and then this all happens." Tails responded. Amy was swinging her hammer knocking stuff over. Wally got really annoyed and couldn't take it anymore. "EEEENOUGH!" Wally yelled. Sonic and Amy stopped running and looked at Wally with a frightened look on their faces.

Vanilla started to sniffle and Cream did too. "Whaahh! Why you be so mwean, dada?" Vanilla asked crying. Wally felt guilty about yelling in front of the rabbit girls. Wally glared at Sonic and Amy. "Amy! Wait until I get done feeding Vanilla and Sonic... Clean up this mess you and Amy made! Now." Wally said with a stern voice. Sonic immediately responded with a nod and grabbed the broom and dust pan and sweep up the mess.

Wally got into the kitchen and warmed up another bottle. When it was done, Wally checked the bottle and placed it into Vanilla's mouth. Vanilla sucked on the bottle with tears in her eyes from a few minutes ago. Once Vanilla was done and burped, Wally rocked her. "*sniff* Dada still mwad?" Vanilla said with a sniff. Wally's ears lowered a little. "No. I'm not mad at you, Vanilla." Wally said with a reassuring voice.

He walked back into the living room and placed Vanilla on the couch with Cream and Tails. Tails was a little confused on why Vanilla was acting like a real baby and asked her about. Vanilla responded and explained to the 2 friends about what her and Wally were talking about. The 2 friends agreed to do the same for Wally.

Then, they saw Wally carrying Amy to the chair. He sat down in it and put Amy over his lap and pulled down her diaper. "What are you doing, Wally?!" Amy asked with a panicked. "Giving you your punishment, Amelia Rose!" Wally responded and started to spank Amy's bottom. Amy started to cry and try to get out of Wally's grip. "Will you behave, Amy?" Wally asked after the 4th spank. "YES! YES! I WILL! I WILL!" Amy responded with a cry.

After awhile, Wally and Sonic were getting the "babies" ready for bed. Wally placed Amy and Tails in their cribs in the Nursery room. He made Vanilla a hampic next to his bed and placed her in it and he let Cream sleep in his bed with him. Sonic decided to sleep in the living room. Once he got into his pajamas, he jumped in his bed with Cream. He placed the pacifier in her mouth and she began to suck on it slowly.

Vanilla woke up with a whimper. "Mmm... Dada? I cwan't slweep. I had nightmware." Vanilla said with tears forming in her eyes. Wally got back up and and rocked the hampic slowly. Vanilla felt relax and fell back to sleep. She grabbed one of long ears and began to suck on it in her sleep. Wally smiled and fell back to sleep.

*mmm... Man! I got to figure out what to do with these "kids"* Wally thought to himself.

Hope y'all enjoy it! Read and leave an appropriate review. Remember, if you don't like it, don't leave a review. Thank you!


	3. A stroll

It was morning, even though it was still a little cloudy. Wally woke up at a noise. He sat up real slowly and looked at Vanilla who was sucking her ear still but, she was making gurgling and cooing noises and she was drooling too, like a real baby. Wally giggled at this. Then, he looked at Cream who was still sucking on the pacifier peacefully and he couldn't help but to smile.

Then, he checked Cream's diaper. It felt pretty thick, so, he picked her up slowly and took her to the nursery and placed her on the changing table without waking Tails and Amy up. He grabbed a diaper, wipes and baby powder and remove the wet one and placed a clean one on and powder. He got Cream a dress and remove the onesie and placed it in the wash. Once he was done changing her, he picked her up and took her downstairs.

Once he got down there, he saw Sonic sitting on the couch watching some TV. Sonic noticed him and Cream who just now woke up. "Morning, Wally and Cream." Sonic greeted. "Hey, Sonic!" Wally responded. "Hellwo, Mwister Swonic." Cream responded with a baby accent. Sonic gave Cream a weird look. All Wally did was giggle. He walked over to Sonic and whispered something in his ear.

"Ooohhh!" Sonic said then chuckled. "Soooo, how are the other... " kids" doing?" Sonic asked referring to Tails, Amy and Vanilla. "Well, Vanilla is still asleep and Amy and Tails-!" Wally was cut off by something. "Dada? Where are woo? Whaahh!" Wally heard Vanilla cry. "Oh, brother!" Wally said. "WALLY!" Now, he heard Amy and Tails whine. Wally sighed.

"Can you deal with Amy and Tails while I deal with Vanilla. Please, Sonic?" Wally asked the blue hedgehog. Sonic nodded. "Sure! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! I can handle anything." Sonic said with confidence. Wally sighed. "That's what I was afraid of." Wally said. He took Cream with him upstairs with Sonic following him. Sonic went into the nursery and Wally took Cream to his room to attend to Vanilla.

Vanilla was sitting up in the hampic with tears in her eyes. Wally placed Cream on the floor and walked over to Vanilla. "What's wrong, Vanilla?" Wally asked the 26- year old babied mother rabbit. "I needs changy, pwease?" Vanilla asked. Wally felt Vanilla's diaper and understood why she asked. It was pretty thick. So, he picked her up and took her to the nursery with Cream crawling behind them.

But, when Wally try to open the door, he heard noises and crying from the room. He opened the door and saw Amy kicking and crying while Sonic was trying to put on the clean diaper on her. "Oh, boy! Now what's the matter?" Wally asked as he held Vanilla close to him. "Nothing really. Amy is giving me a little bit of trouble putting on the diaper. That's all." Sonic responded.

Wally didn't look too convinced. But, he sighed and grabbed a clean diaper and powder. He layed Vanilla on the floor and began to change her. After that, he helped Sonic changing Amy and Tails. When they were done changing them, the 6 friends went downstairs for breakfast. Wally warmed up 4 bottles of milk and made some pancakes for him and Sonic.

After that, the 4 "babies" were watching some kid cartoons and were playing with the baby toys. Sonic and Wally were in the kitchen, talking to each other. "So, what's the plan for today, Wally?" Sonic asked. "Well, I was thinking, when the babies take a nap after lunch, we can take them for a stroll around the city and mayyybe... We could take them to see the Chaotix place." Wally responded with a smirk.

Sonic got nervous about that. Later after lunch, just as Wally predicted, Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla were sleeping in the living room. So, as Wally planned, him and Sonic pick their 4 sleeping friends up and placed them in 2 strollers. Wally placed Amy and Tails in the 2 - seated stroller in their clean red and baby blue onsies. Sonic placed Vanilla in her own stroller. But since she was little big, her legs were hanging over the stroller.

She was wearing her clean purple one piece onsie and her ears were tied back with a purple ribbon and since there were no strollers left, Wally put Cream in a baby harness and he wore it on his back like a backpack. Cream was wearing a pink onsie with her ears tied back with a pink ribbon. Now, the 2 friends were ready to take their 4 friends on a nice stroll.

Once they got out of the house, Wally locked the door and they left. They walked in the city for awhile, then, Sonic and Wally saw 2 familiar figures flying and gliding towards them. One was a white bat and the other was a red echidna. Their friends, Knuckles and Rouge. "Hello, darlings." Rouge greeted the 2 friends.

"Hey, Knuckles! Hello, Rouge." Wally and Sonic greeted back. Then, Knuckles noticed Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla in their baby outfits and sleeping in the strollers and harness. "Uhhhh... Why are they like that?" Knuckles asked with a confused look. Wally and Sonic explained everything to Knuckles and Rouge about the idea.

Rouge giggled and walked over to Tails and Amy who were asleep with their blue and pink pacifiers in their mouths. "Awww! There as so cute! Aren't they, Knuckie?" Rouge asked Knuckles as she pinched Amy's check. Wally got a little nervous since he didn't want any of them to wake up yet. Knuckles groaned a little in annoyance by that nickname that Rouge calls him.

Then, he walked over to Wally and noticed that both Cream and Vanilla were wearing baby clothes like Amy and Tails. "Is... Vanilla okay with you dressing her and Cream up as babies?" Knuckles asked Wally. He nodded in response. "Oh, yeah. In fact, she was the one that started acting like a baby first and I guess the other 3 wanted to join her too." Wally said.

Rouge chuckled and Knuckles giggled while shaking his head too. "Well, I need to get back to the Master Emerald. I'll see y'all later." Knuckles said and flew off. "I need to get going too. See you later, boys." Rouge said and flew off the other direction. After Sonic and Wally said goodbye to the 2 friends, they walked to the Chaotix house.

Once they got there, Wally knocked on the door several times. After a few minutes, Sonic and Wally shrugged their shoulders and they were about to leave, until they hear the door open. They saw Vector who looked a little tired because his eyes were opened half way and he yawned a little. "Hey, guys. *yawn* What are you doing here with Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla in baby outfits-!" Vector was cut off as his eyes widen.

He looked at the 4 babied friends who were still peacefully sleeping not aware of where they were. Vector looked around and saw no one else around and gesture the 2 friends to come inside the house. Wally smiled and pushed Vanilla's stroller and Sonic pushed the one with Tails and Amy in it and they walked into the house and Vector closed the door.

They walked to the living room and Wally wanted to sit but he forgot that Cream was still on his back still asleep. So, Sonic helped him get Cream off his and he handed her to Wally and he cradled her in his arms. Wally couldn't help but to smile. Vector noticed Vanilla in the stroller and saw her sucking her thumb in her sleep and he blushed a little.

"Uh..Can I.. H-Hold Vanilla? You think that she will wake up?" Vector asked nervously. Wally looked and he saw her turned over on her side still sucking her thumb. "Sure! You can hold her. But, try to do it slowly." Wally responded. Vector nodded and he slowly without waking her, picked her up and cradle her. He smiled at her and he sat down on his couch holding Vanilla in his arms.

He hasn't held her like this since she was a baby. Wally and Sonic explained everything about why Vanilla and the other 3 are dressed up like babies and why they were acting like babies. Vector nodded and understood the concept. Then, they heard 2 pairs of feet and saw Charmy and Espio coming from the kitchen. Espio held a straight face as usual. But Charmy on the other hand, bursted out laughing real loud.

Vector, Wally and Sonic made annoyed faces at the young bee. Then, Charmy's laughing got Vanilla stirring. She opened her eyes slowly half way and her vision was a little blurry then, it cleared up and she saw a familiar crocodile and her eyes widen and she blushed real red. Then, she noticed her thumb in her mouth and quickly took it out quickly and blush even redder.

"V-Vector!" Vanilla exclaimed but she fell out of his arms and landed on the floor hard which woke up the other 3 sleeping friends. "Waah! Sonic?!" Amy yelled. She noticed her and Tails were in a 2 seated stroller and saw Vanilla on the floor. "*yawn* Why is Mwister Vwector and his fwiends in your house, Wally?" Cream asked while rubbing her eyes.

Vector chuckled nervously. "Heh,heh. Actually Creamy, you guy are in my house. Not Wally's." Vector responded nervously. Sonic explained everything to his 4 friends about their plan. Vanilla's eyes widen and she looked at Wally with a hurt look on her face. "W-Why would you do that, Wally? I thought you wanted to be a good parent." Vanilla said with a hurt voice.

"I do, Vanilla! But, I thought everyone can see how cute you guys are as " big" babies. I didn't know y'all were getting offended by it!" Wally exclaimed. "But, we didn't ask for this! That's what your problem is, dear! You don't think how other people would feel about this!" Vanilla said. Wally got angry about what Vanilla said.

"Then...The same goes for you!" Wally said with anger. "Huh?" Vanilla asked. "You don't think how Cream feels! You only think what's best for you! You got to think what's best for her, Vanilla!" Wally explained. "But I do know what's best for her! That's what a good parent does." Vanilla said. "Grr! Then, your one heck of a bad parent!" Wally exclaimed.

The others gasped. Wally looked at the others with a confused look and looked back at Vanilla. Vanilla had tears in her eyes and they were streaming down her face. She got up and ran out the house crying. Amy and Tails got out of the stroller and ran after her. Wally looked back at the 5 friends. Sonic and Cream mainly.

The Chaotix left the room to leave the 3 friends and for a while. "Wally! How could say those mean things to my mother?!" Cream asked. "Yeah! She does a lot of nice things for us and you say she's a bad parent? Ha! I think she's right about you. You don't think how others feel." Sonic said. Sonic picked Cream up and were about to leave as well.

"Sonic? Cream?", Wally cut them off, "is she right? Am I a bad parent?" Wally never felt so guilty before. Cream looked at Wally with guilty eyes. "No. I don't think you're a bad parent, Wally." She said. "Cream is right, you know. I think it'll take you some time, but, your doing pretty good with Tails, Amy, Cream and Vanilla!" Sonic said. Vanilla's name gave Wally the guilty look.

After a while, Wally was by himself pushing the empty single stroller and was looking for Vanilla park. Then, he noticed a figure sitting on the ground leaning against the water fountain. He ran over and as he predicted, the figure was Vanilla. She was still in her onsie. She was hugging her knees and hid her face in them. He heard crying from her.

His ears lower in guilt. He really didn't mean to make her cry. So, he sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and saw who it was. "What do you want? Are you going to tell me I'm bad parent again?" Vanilla asked crying. Wally gave her a concern look. He got on his knees and pulled Vanilla in a hug.

Her head was on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back slowly. "No. I'm actually here to tell how sorry I am about what I said to you earlier. I was so mad. I guess I didn't think twice about it. Your not a bad parent. If anyone is, it's me." Wally responded with a guilty voice. He let her go and sat back down on the ground.

Vanilla sat in his lap and rested her head on his shoulder again. "I know your sorry, sweetie. I am too. I didn't mean to make you mad. I know you wanted to take us for a stroll and all." Vanilla apologised as well. "So, can you still be my baby? I enjoy babying you. I think you, Cream, Tails and Amy are cute as babies." Wally said.

Vanilla giggled and nodded. She looked at Wally with a smile. "I'm hungies, dada. Can I have my baba, pwease?" Vanilla asked with her baby accent. Wally giggled and he got up and picked Vanilla up and placed her in the stroller and later a blanket on her. "Once we get home I'll feed you, okay?" Wally asked. "Okway, dada." Vanilla responded as Wally placed her pink pacifier in her mouth and left the park.

Once they got back to Wally's house, they only saw Sonic in the living room on the chair watching TV again. Sonic saw them and smiled. "Don't worry about the kids. I did the feeding, changing, and put them to bed. None of them gave me trouble this time." Sonic said. Wally smiled and grabbed Vanilla and warmed her bottle and gave it to her.

Vanilla happily accepted the bottle and began to suck on the bottle. Her eyes closed half way as she looked at Wally. When she was fee and burped, Wally took her to the nursery to change her. While he was there, he saw Amy and Tails sleeping soundly in their cribs. When he was done with Vanilla, he grabbed a stuff toy bear and a stuff toy chao and he picked Vanilla up and left the nursery room and walked to his room.

He carefully placed Vanilla in the hampic and gave her the stuff bear and he gave the stuff chao to Cream who was woken up by him and her mother coming in the room. He rocked the hampic and in an instant, Vanilla fell asleep with her thumb in her mouth and held the toy bear close to her. He looked at Cream who was happy to see her mother happy again.

Then, a question came to his head. "Uh.. Cream? Can I ask you something?" Wally asked. Yes? What is it, Wally? " Cream responded. "Well, tomorrow, I was thinking about putting Sonic in diapers and I was wondering... Since I'm a dad figure to the others, I was wondering if you could be the... Mom? For a little while?" Wally asked with a blush.

Cream thought about it for a minute. " Umm... Do I have to wear diapers?" Cream asked. Wally shrugged. "If you want to, but, you really don't have to." Wally responded. Then, Cream nodded to Wally's suggestion. "Then, yes! I'll be the mommy." Cream responded politely with a smile. Wally smiled and placed her pacifier in her mouth, which she humbly accepted and her eyes closed half way.

"Good. But, your still a baby tonight. So, tomorrow, you'll be the mother." Wally said. Wally didn't hear a response and he saw why too. Cream was asleep. All Wally could hear was Cream sucking on the pacifier and Vanilla sucking on her thumb and making baby noises in her sleep. Wally smiled and fell asleep. He couldn't wait to see Sonic's face when he puts him in a diaper tomorrow.

AN: sorry if this chapter is longer then the other 2. Some chapters will be either longer or shorter than others. So, R & R!


	4. A Role Reversed

The next morning, Wally woke up real early. He saw Cream and Vanilla asleep still. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the nursery room and grabbed a new set of clothes, a diaper, and a blue pacifier and walked to the living room and as expected, Sonic was sleeping on the couch. He slowly walked over to Sonic and placed the pacifier in Sonic's mouth slowly.

Sonic sucked on the paci slowly. Wally let a sly smile slide across his face. He grabbed the clean diaper and lifted Sonic's legs and put the clean diaper on and he put a t-shirt with a bear on it that "love me!" on it and placed a bonnet on his head. Now, Wally waited for Sonic to wake up by watching some television. He couldn't wait to see Sonic's face.

Meanwhile, Cream woke up and rubbed her eyes. She smiled, realizing that starting today, she's the mom and not a baby. She grabbed her normal clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Once she was done changing, she walked back to Wally's room and saw her mother still asleep. Cream giggled and felt Vanilla's diaper and realized how thick it was.

She gently wrapped her arms around Vanilla's waist and tried to drag her out of the hampic. But, since she was older than Cream, she was a little heavier than her and the 2 rabbits fell down. Vanilla woke up as soon as they hit the ground and she saw Cream in her normal attire. "Cream! What on Mobius are you doing, dear?" Vanilla asked.

Cream gave her a nervous smile. "I was... Checking your diaper?" Cream responded nervously. Vanilla's eyes widen. "B-But why?" Vanilla asked. "Well, last night, Wally asked me if I could be the mommy so, I said " yes"." Cream responded and she wrapped her arms around Vanilla's waist again and try to drag her to the nursery room.

"Aaahhh! CREAM! Let me go! I don't want to be babied by you! I want to be babied by Wally!" Vanilla whined as she was trying to get out of Cream's grasp. "I'm sorry, mother. But, you have to have a diaper change!" Cream exclaimed as she dragged her. "PLEASE, CREAM! Let go-! Mmmfff!" Vanilla was cut off by Cream placing a pacifier in her mouth and gave her a stern look.

"Sorry. But, I don't want you to wake up Amy and Tails and for now on... You will call me "mommy", mother." Cream said. All Vanilla did was suck on the pacifier and her eyes teared up. She didn't want to be babied by her own daughter. "Whaaaahhhh! I don't want to be babied by you, Cream!" Vanilla cried. Cream sighed. She managed to get in the nursery room and layed Vanilla on the floor while she went to find the supplies.

Vanilla got on her hands and knees and try to crawl away. "Where do you think your going, mother?" Cream asked with a stern look and while she was holding a diaper and baby powder. Vanilla cringed at her daughter's stern look. "Uhhhh... I was going to the living room?" Vanilla responded trying not to look suspicious.

Cream gave her "I'm not falling for it" look. Vanilla sighed in defeat and lied down her back and let Cream change her. Vanilla sucked on her ear for comfort while Cream change her diaper. After that, Amy and Tails woke up and they were changed by Cream and she explained everything to her awaken friends. After that, Amy and Tails saw Cream dragging Vanilla downstairs.

But, Vanilla was kicking and trying to get Cream to let her go and kept trying to yell through her pacifier. But, she was getting tired and gave up trying to get out of her daughter's grip and just suck on the pacifier with tears in her eyes. Cream sighed in relief from this whole mess. Amy and Tails giggled at this. Once they got downstairs and into the living room, all their eyes widen. Amy's especially.

Wally was sitting on the couch with Sonic sitting in his lap and drinking a bottle of warm milk. Sonic's eyes were barely open. So, he doesn't know that Wally was babying him and that he was wearing a baby's outfit. Tails and Cream held back their laughs, Vanilla just stared at Sonic with wide eyes and Amy just awed as she looked at her "boyfriend" and his new outfit.

"Uuuhhh... Is he you know... Hypnotized?" Tails asked. Wally giggled and shook his head. "No, you silly little fox! He's half asleep, so, he doesn't know what the heck is going on!" Wally responded. The kids and Vanilla just giggled a little bit. Then, Sonic was done drinking and Wally put him on his shoulder and patted his back for a good few minutes.

Then, he let out a big burp. Sonic's eyes opened even wider and he saw him and then saw his new clothes and gasped. "Aahh! What the Mobius is going on?!" Sonic asked with a surprised yell. Wally grinned. "Well, since Amy, Tails and Vanilla are babies, I figured you would join them, Sonic." Wally responded with a satisfied grin.

Sonic's eyes widen a bit. Then, he noticed Cream in her normal outfit instead of her baby outfit. Wally explained to him about Cream. "Whaahh! Wally! Tell Cream that I don't want her to baby me!" Vanilla whined. Wally rolled his eyes and placed the pacifier in Vanilla's mouth and picked her up and saw Cream's dissapointed face. Then, he saw Vanilla smiling at him.

He looked at Cream again and backed at Vanilla and sighed. "Well Vanilla, you're going to kill me after this. But,..." Wally's body started to glow and since he was holding Vanilla, her body was glowing too and did her eyes and they closed. Then, Wally handed Vanilla to Cream. Cream was looking at Wally with a confused look. "What did you do to mother, Wally?" Cream asked.

"You'll see in a minute, Cream." Wally responded. As soon as Wally said that, Vanilla opened her eyes and saw Cream. Vanilla looked at Cream with a smile. "Mama?" Vanilla asked with a babyish accent. Cream's eyes widen. "Mama?" Cream asked with a confused look. Vanilla giggled and clapped her hands. "Mama! Mama!" Vanilla chanted.

Cream still looked confused. "I wanted Vanilla to treat you like a mother. So, I used my ability to turn her into a baby mentally and not physically." Wally stated as looked at Vanilla. She let out a yawn. Cream smiled at this. "Aww! Are you sleepy, mother?" Cream asked cooing. Vanilla smiled and sucked on her thumb and nodded slowly.

Cream smiled and hugged Vanilla. Vanilla smiled and took her thumb out of her mouth and hugged her back. Wally smiled at this cute moment. But then, Vanilla shook her head and looked at Cream with a confused face. "Uhhhh... What happened?" Vanilla asked. Wally sighed and explained what happened. Vanilla sighed.

"I'm suppose to be the mother not Cream." Vanilla said with a disappointed sigh. "I know, mother. But, I want to be a mommy and take care of you." Cream said. Vanilla thought about it and finally sighed in defeat. "Alright, dear. I'll let you be the mommy and I'll be your... baby." Vanilla said. Cream squealed in joy and hugged her mother.

"Thank you, mother! Thank you! I'm gonna take good care of you! I promise!" Cream exclaimed. Vanilla sighed. Cream saw Vanilla's expression and gently kissed her on the nose gently. Vanilla blushed a little and smiled. Then, she let out a little yawn again. Cream saw this and giggled. "Aww. Does my baby need her nap?" Cream asked.

Vanilla blushed again but, she nodded. Cream picked Vanilla up and walked her to Wally's room and placed Vanilla in her hampic and placed a blanket on her. Vanilla smiled at what her daughter is doing for her. "Cre... Mommy? Can I have my teddy bear, please?" Vanilla asked politely. Cream giggled and nodded. "Of course, mom." Cream responded and picked the toy bear and gave it to Vanilla.

Vanilla grabbed the bear and hugged the toy. "Mommy? Can you sing me a lullaby? I can't sleep without one." Vanilla asked again. Cream nodded and sang Vanilla a song and rocked the hampic back again forth. Vanilla smiled and stook her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it and closed her eyes while listening to her daughter's sweet gentle song.

Once Cream was done singing, she saw her mother sleeping soundly and couldn't help but to smile. Cream kissed Vanilla on the forehead and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door slowly to let her "baby" mother sleep. Cream couldn't wait till her mother wakes up.


	5. Turned from good to bad

Cream walked downstairs to the living room. She saw Wally sitting on the couch watching TV and she saw Amy, Tails and the now babied Sonic sitting on the floor playing with some baby toys. They saw Cream coming in the living room. Amy pulled her pacifier out of her mouth. "So, how's Vanilla doing?" Amy asked curiously.

"She good. She's taking a nap in the room. It's really cute the way she sleeps." Cream responded with a smile. Sonic crawled over to Cream and hugged her waist. Cream was a little confused and she looked at Wally, giving the same expression on her face. Wally burst out laughing. "Don't look at me, Cream Pie. I have nothing to do with this." Wally said.

Tails glared at his older cousin for giving Cream that nickname. Cream just blush a little but, smiled. An hour later, Vanilla opened her eyes slowly until they were halfway open. She noticed that she was in the hampic in Wally's room and that Cream was nowhere in the room. Vanilla's eyes widen in fright. She didn't like being alone, although she was use to it for awhile now.

She started to whimper and tears started to form in her eyes. "M-mommy?" Vanilla asked. She tried to get out of the hampic but, she fell out and landed on her face. She sat up with a big bruise forming in the middle of her head. She put her hands on her head and felt the bruise on her head and winced in pain. Her tears started to run down her face from the pain.

She let out little whimpers, then sobs, then, "MOMMY! WHAAAAHHHH!" Vanilla let out a big wail. The door slammed opened revealing Wally who was holding Sonic in his arms, Tails, Amy and Cream. They noticed that Vanilla was sitting on the floor and holding her hurt head. Cream ran to Vanilla to see what happened to her.

"What's wrong, mother? Why are you holding your head and why are you crying?" Cream asked. Vanilla calm down a little and looked at her daughter with tears still running down her cheeks. "M-M... Me fwall dwown fwom hampwic a-and wurt head, mommy!" Vanilla said with a baby tone. Cream looked at her head and saw the big o'l bruise.

"Awww. Why did you fall out of the hampic,mother?" Cream asked, wondering why Vanilla fell out of the hampic. "Woo weft me awone, mommy! Me dwon't wike bweing weft awone! Swo, me twy two gwet dwown, bwut, me fwell instead." Vanilla responded, trying to explain what happened. Cream felt guilty about leaving Vanilla alone in the room.

So, she kissed Vanilla's head and hugged her. Vanilla calmed down a bit and hugged Cream back. Cream felt Vanilla's diaper and felt how thick it was and ran to the nursery room for a minute. Vanilla was reaching out to her and began to cry again. Cream ran back to the room with a diaper, wipes and more powder and changed Vanilla.

After Cream got done changing Vanilla, she wrapped her arms around her waist and dragged her to the living room and placed her in the middle of the living room. Cream wiped Vanilla's tears away and ran into the kitchen and came back out with a baby bottle of warm milk and gave it to Vanilla. Vanilla happily took it and drank it down until, there was nothing left in it.

Then, Cream patted Vanilla's back for a few minutes, then, she let out a big o'l burp. Cream jumped a little and Vanilla giggled at her reaction. Cream thought it was cute. Then, Cream thought about something. "Mom? Do you want Mister Vector to come over?" Cream asked. Vanilla blushed a little, but, she giggled and clapped her hands. "Vwector! Vwector! Vwector!" Vanilla chanted over and over again.

The others just giggled at this. "Okay, okay! I'll give him a call!" Wally said and dial the Chaotix phone number. After a few minutes, Wally hung up and walked back in the living room. "Vector said that him and his crew are coming over in a couple of minutes," Wally said as he walked over to Vanilla and pinch her cheek gently, " in the meantime, let's get our friends ready for our visitors." Vanilla giggled from Wally pinching her cheek.

"Uppie, mommy! Uppie!" Vanilla said to Cream as she was reaching out to her. Cream picked her up and walk to the nursery room with Wally and the other babies to get them into nice outfits. Later, there was a knock on the door and Wally walked over to it and answered it. There revealed Vector, Espio and Charmy. Wally smiled and let them in.

Cream came down from upstairs with the "babies" walking/crawling behind her. Vector smiled as he saw Vanilla in a pink dress with a matching pink ribbon tied around both her ears. Wally noticed this and picked Vanilla up and flew her downstairs and walked over to Vector, who was now sitting in the rocking recliner.

He gave Vanilla to him and the babied mother rabbit looked up at her childhood friend and gave him her big smile and snuggled against him and fell asleep. Vector smiled and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead. Wally smiled at them and he saw Cream carrying Amy and Tails was flying Sonic down. Wally smiled at this. After awhile, the Chaotix team left the house, leaving the group alone once again. It was still late afternoon, Wally looked at the group and told them to get ready to go out again.

The group left the house, and walked into the city. Wally managed to get a 3-seat stroller to fit Sonic in with Amy and Tails. But, The moment was gone when a certain evil voice sounded from in front of them. "Heh, heh! Well, what do we have here?" An evil voice said. The group gasp as they looked up and saw their arch enemy, Dr. Eggman in his Egg Mobile and he wasn't alone.

There was a familiar black and red hedgehog standing on the side of the flying machine, who gave the group a straight look. The hedgehog jumped off the machine and landed on the ground. He walked to the group with an evil smirk forming on his face. Wally looked at the group and realized that Shadow was walking over to Sonic, Amy and Tails, who were shaking.

He stopped and looked and them and let out an evil chuckle as he saw Sonic dressed in his dark blue one-piece onsie, a bib, and a blue pacifier in his mouth. Then he saw Amy and Tails in their onsies, and Tails was wearing his bonnet, but neither one of the 2 had a pacifier in their mouths. Then, his attention went to Vanilla, who was in a single stroller.

The smirk never left his face as he walked over to the babified mother rabbit. When, he stopped right in front of her, he saw her shaking violently in fear from him. He reached his hand out to her but, Wally got in front of the black and red hedgehog and let out a low growl. Shadow backed up a little and turned around and looked at the evil scientist.

"Well, it appears we have 4 _b_ _ig_ babies and 2 so called "parents" here out for an afternoon stroll, Dr." Shadow responded to Eggmnan's question from earlier as he even noticed Cream behind Vanilla's stroller looking at the hedgehog with wide eyes of fear. Eggman's smile stretched a little as he saw this. "What do you both want Egg-head?!" Wally growled.

Eggman let out an evil laugh as pressed a button on his Egg Mobile, causing a robot to appear. "Now, then. AR-bot, GET THEM!" Eggman demanded as he pointed towards the heroes. "Uh-Oh! We gotta go! C'mon, Cream grabbed Vanilla's stroller and follow me!" Wally exclaimed as he push the 3-seated stroller. The 2 friends ran as Shadow was trying to catch them as well.

They ran to the park and Wally managed to find them a hiding spot a little further from where they are. "I got an idea! Help me get them out of the stroller!" Wally said as he unbuckled the straps and pulled Sonic, Amy and Tails out of the stroller. "What? Why?" Cream asked. "So, we leave the strollers here, making those 2 think we're already gone somewhere else." Wally responded.

When Shadow, Eggman and the robot came to the park, they saw the 2 strollers standing there and they walked over to them and saw them empty. "Grrr! Where'd they go?!" Eggman growled. "Hmm." Shadow said as he looked at the place where the group hid. Meanwhile, the group hid behind the bridge trying to stay quiet. Cream and Vanilla were sitting on Wally's lap, who had his hands over their mouths to keep them both quiet.

Sonic did the same to Amy, Tails just hid behind his older cousin. Wally slowly looked behind the bridge and saw the villians as they were walking over to the bridge. Wally ducked his head back around and his breath a little and hoping that they didn't see him. But, it didn't last long as Shadow was on the bridge and saw them. "There y'all are!" Shadow shouted, making the group gasp.

Wally let go of Cream and Vanilla's mouths and grabbed their hands and started to run, as Sonic picked Amy up and ran as well and Tails flew after them. Shadow grabbed the Chaos Emerald he had with him and lift it up. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He shouted and disappeared. As the group ran and were almost out, the robot got in front of the group and they stopped and turned to the right and ran.

But, Shadow appeared in front of them and he punched Wally squared in his face, causing the blue 2- tailed fox to fly back and landed on his back. The 5 friends gasp at this and try to run to him. But, "FIRE!" Eggman ordered and the robot shot a pink and blue light and it hit the 4 friends, plus Cream. Wally got up in time and gasp as he saw his friends and his cousin got hit by the laser.

"NO!" Wally shouted with his eyes widen in fear. "HOHOHO! Now, that I got that blue rat and his friends out of the way, I can take over the world and create my Eggman Empire!" Eggman shouted with a victorious tone in his voice. He grabbed his robot and fled. Sonic and his friends looked fine after the laser hit them. Wally ran towards them with Shadow looking at the 5 friends with shock as they were still the same.

"Are you guys alright?!" Wally asked as he inspect them. "Yeah. We feel and look fine. Guess, he left with his robot for nothing." Sonic responded as he looked at himself. But, he spoke too soon. They were beginning to shrink with their clothes shrinking as with them as well. "Uh.. Wally? What's happening?! Why are you getting even bigger?!" Tails asked with his voice now beginning to turn high pitched.

Wally's eyes widen and he was really nervous. "I think... You guys are shrinking to-!" Wally was cut off as they were now done shrinking. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Cream and Vanilla were turned into _actual_ babies. They were looking at Wally with curious looks. Shadow walked up next to Wally and his jaw dropped a little as he saw what the robot did to them. Wally still looked at the babies, but, he placed his hand under Shadow's jaw and pushed it back up and patted his head, still looking at his now babied friends.

"Their... REAL BABIES?!" Shadow shouted. The 5 infants jumped in fear and began to cry from all this. "Oh, now look at what you did, you black and red buffoon!" Wally exclaimed as he got on his knees and tried to calm them all down, which he succeed at doing. Shadow snapped out of his shock and glared at the fox. "BUFFOON?! What do mean by that?! They still would've cried!" Shadow asked in rage.

"Well, people don't need to know that they were turned into actual babies! The public would flip out! So, we'll go back to my house and figure out how to reverse the effect." Wally responded as he place his infant friends into the strollers. "Whoa, Whoa! We? As in you and... Me?" Shadow asked with a confused look. Wally smirked and he walked over to the ebony hedgehog as he had Cream in his arms.

"Yeah! You were helping Egg-Head out! So, you're going to help _me_ out this time and you can start by carrying Cream and follow me back to my house!" Wally responded as he gave Cream to Shadow. Shadow held Cream up to his face as the baby rabbit was babbling and reaching her little arms out to Shadow's face. He just looked at her with a glare and then he sighed and held her close to his chest.

Cream smiled as she layed her head on Shadow's chest fur. Wally and Shadow pushed the 2 stroller and they walked back to Wally's house. Later on that evening, Wally dressed the babies into their sleeping clothes and took all 5 babies to his room tonight. He placed them on one side of his bed as he crawled on the other side. He layed in his bed and closed his eyes.

Then, he opened one eye as he felt a little bit of pressure on his stomach. He saw Vanilla climbing onto Wally's stomach and curled up on it. Wally smile as he saw this and fell back to sleep. Then, he realized Shadow was looking at this through the opened door that led to the hallway. He was leaning against the door frame and had his arms crossed. Then, he turned around and went back to the living room.

Wally thought he was imagining things, but he could've sworn that he saw Shadow smiling as he left. But, he shook it off and continued to watch the sleeping babies. He saw Cream holding one of Tails' tails in her sleep and his smile widen as he saw Amy and Sonic holding on to one another as they slept. Then, he felt something wet on his finger and looked down and saw Vanilla sucking on his index finger in her sleep.

She had a good grip on his hand as if she was holding on to dear life. He smiled and slowly pulled his finger out of her mouth and as soon as he did that, she placed her thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it. He petted her head as she slept. "Don't worry, guys. Me and Shadow will find a way to turn y'all back to normal" Wally whispered to them. He closed his eyes again and finally fell asleep.


End file.
